


Pleasure and Pain

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [4]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako shows Riddick that they need people who belong to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria%20) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #11 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Riddick sat astride him, riding his cock. His desire washing through both of them as Vaako felt Riddick's muscles clenching and pulsing around his cock and he spurred his lover on with a deep moan.

"You found them for me," Riddick's voice was husky and low as he leaned down to nip and lick at Vaako's neck.

Vaako gripped Riddick's hips tighter. "Yes," he choked out between moans of pleasure. 

Riddick's internal muscles clenched Vaako's cock even tighter and Riddick moaned with his own pleasure. Then Riddick's mouth was attacking his and the kiss was all about dominance--Riddick's dominance-- and Vaako let Riddick have his moment because this was Riddick excited, about more than just sex.

"We're going to destroy the Elementals," Riddick said, breaking the kiss and adjusting his position. They were both close.

"Yes," Vaako gasped out, riding out his climax. "Oh, yes."

~~~***~~~

Vaako had found the Elementals, or at least a nest of them or whatever they wanted to call their little group. They were going to lead them to more and more until whatever planet the Elementals called home was just as dead as Furya.

He could already feel Riddick's excitement at the prospect of what was to come. For now though Vaako had other immediate concerns. He was on board the Punishment to talk to an old friend. At least they had been friends prior to the Necromongers coming to their planet. Prior to being Purified and going mostly their own separate ways.

Now he and Riddick needed a few people of their own. At least he thought they did, Riddick had not yet fully come around to the idea. Though Vaako had learned to trust his new powers when it came to fighting and ruling; this would be the first time he'd let them guide him to something else or even use them on a person without the intention of killing them.

The hellhounds walking with him growled at a noble that got too close in the lift and as soon as the platform stopped at the next level the noble quickly got off and no one else got on. Vaako snorted and let the lift continue its downward journey for another ten floors before it gave a slight jerk and came to a stop.

The three hounds bounded off the lift in front of Vaako and he began walking towards the sound of metal being pounded. The hounds rushed forward and began growling and circling the only person in the small work room.

The man was shorter than Vaako with short brown hair and light brown eyes, he currently held a metal mallet in a gloved hand. His eyebrow was raised in silent question but he didn't seem frightened of the hellhounds that were circling him. "Vaako," the man said, his facial expression not changing. "Slumming?"

Vaako snorted. "Toran."

The hounds had stopped their grandstanding and the one Vaako had named Girra had started to sniff around Toran. It seemed that Toran had passed the first test. When Toran tossed the mallet on the work table and scratched the hound's head, he passed the second test.

"What do you want Vaako?" Toran asked without any of the preamble 

"You ever actually pay attention to anything up top?"

"Sure. You're still the First Commander and now the new Lord Marshal's Consort. Though I'd say it's more of a partnership, not that most would recognize that."

"Shana tell you that?" Vaako asked after the man's mate. Vaako had never understood the whole mate concept until Riddick had come into his life. He'd taken a dame because it was expected and because he had needs. It hadn't been about love, just politics. Now that he was Riddick's and Riddick was his he understood.

This time Toran snorted. "No," he said and didn't bother elaborating but Vaako was able to steal away thoughts running through Toran's head. Just because Toran preferred to make his own weapons did not mean his other skills had been lost.

"I have a job for you," Vaako said. "It will require you to relocate off the Punishment and to the Basilica."

Toran lifted his hand from the hellhound's head. "And if I say no?"

"I could easily make you," Vaako said with a shrug.

"If you wanted to do that," Toran countered, "you wouldn't have come to me. You would have just pulled some over-purified, brainless jackass from any of the ships."

Vaako probed deeper into Toran's mind and felt the other man fight back. Vaako grinned. "Take the offer," Vaako said, pulling an item from his belt. "I want four of these. Same weight and size. I'll leave the aesthetics to you."

"This a test?"

"Yes," Vaako answered, turning on his heel to walk out of the room.

"And Shana?"

Vaako paused just at the threshold to the workshop. He was missing a hound and felt that Girra wanted to stay. He gave the hound its orders to make sure this human was on the Basilica in twelve hours. "I highly doubt I could stop her," he said, "without killing her and I think Riddick will find her intriguing. Be on the Basilica in twelve hours Toran. The workshop there will be everything you always wanted."

"Stay out of my head, Lord Vaako."

Vaako just laughed and continued out the door and back towards the shuttle area that would take him back to the Basilica.

~~~***~~~

Three days later Vaako handed Riddick a cloth wrapped present, and an hour after that he was flat on his back, pinned to their bed with Riddick pounding into him. He arched into each thrust, hands grasping Riddick's waist hard enough to leave marks. "Faster," he demanded, adding a second later, "harder."

Riddick growled but complied and with a few more quick thrusts Vaako let out a moan as his climax ripped through him. As soon as he was breathing normally again he chuckled softly. 

"I guess you like the blades," he said, his hands grabbing Riddick's head and bringing their lips together.

"Yes," Riddick breathed out. "They're perfect."

"And the other present?"

"My new Air Elemental is ready to break," Riddick told him, rolling off of him to lay on the bed beside him. "He wasn't going to talk until I sent his friends out the airlock. It seems Air Elementals actually need air to breathe and live. Space just wasn't for them." Riddick laughed lightly.

Vaako leaned over the bed and picked up one of the ulaks he'd had Toran make to replace the one Riddick had lost. The curve of the blade and handle was awkward for him but fit perfectly into Riddick's hand. The blade was razor sharp and Vaako was sure they could cut through bone as easily as they had cut through the chair at their table that now laid on the floor in pieces.

"Where is Girra?"

"Keeping an eye on our new weapon-smith."

Riddick stroked a finger down Vaako's chest and back up again. Vaako rolled his eyes and then rolled his body so he could straddle Riddick's waist. He stared down into Riddick's eyes before moving in for a kiss. It was just as deep and demanding as what they had been doing moments before and Vaako was able to pull a moan from Riddick before breaking the kiss.

Vaako pulled back slightly and looked Riddick directly in the eyes. Letting his memories of Toran and Shana drift through the bond he shared with Riddick. Training together, fighting together, Toran being sent on a mission and coming home with a mate. The Necromongers.

"They're dangerous," Riddick said in response to what Vaako had just shown him.

Vaako made an indifferent sound and his grin turned a little feral. "Definitely, my love." Vaako leaned down so that his lips were by Riddick's ear. "Neither of them seek the throne, or you." Sensing Riddick's thoughts Vaako chuckled and answered before the other man could ask. "Nor do they want to bed me."

"They would not have lived long had they tried."

Vaako straightened up and tapped Riddick's chest lightly. "We need them."

Riddick grabbed him by the waist and rolled them over the bed until their positions had been switched. "We need no one but ourselves," Riddick told him, their fingers entwined near Vaako's head as Riddick nipped at Vaako's neck. "The Universe will be ours alone."

Vaako let the Threshold's powers curse through him, through Riddick. He felt his lover's body tense, but spoke anyway. "We need people of our own even as we fill the ships with more converts. We need people who don't cower because as fun as those are, I don't trust them to make our meals, clean our clothes, or give me a weapon that is not faulty."

"We don't need weapons," Riddick argued.

"Then I'll have the ulaks melted down."

Riddick grunted and Vaako knew he had made his point.

"No more than six."

"I thought we'd start with two and go from there. Then maybe a tech--one that is not from the masses that can get us what we need without anyone on a planet being aware."

Vaako parted his legs a little further and it allowed Riddick to relax between his legs until the other man finally let go and moved to lay on top of him, head resting over Vaako's heart. 

"Fine," Riddick finally agreed. "We'll see what your little assassins can do. See if they can find this tech you want, but only after I get my own little test in."

Vaako stroked Riddick's head and said nothing out loud; Riddick could always see into his head and already knew his answer. The only reason they still talked aloud was to not let anyone else know that even ships apart they would be able to communicate.

~~~***~~~

There were few people milling around the halls near the Necropolis. The Purifying racks were all filled and the chamber for Greater Quasi Dead was empty. They had tried to lie to Riddick and their blood still stained the floor. Lying to the Lord Marshal was a lesson few had yet to learn but the chamber had been left as a reminder.

Inside the throne room Vaako sat on the throne while Riddick stared at Toran and Shana. All eleven of their hellhounds prowled the room save Girra who was lying on the floor several feet away from Toran.

Toran grabbed his head and stumbled back but neither fell to the floor or screamed out in pain. Vaako saw Shana tense and Riddick's attention moved to her. Like her mate she didn't scream, but she also didn't stumble.

Vaako could feel Riddick's interest in the two assassins had grown over the last few minutes. He also knew they would either belong to them when they left the throne room or they wouldn't be leaving it.

He felt Riddick probe deeper into Shana's mind. She let out a grasp and almost fell to her knees but Toran reached out to support her. Riddick waved his hand and Toran was almost thrown across the room but the other man easily landed on his feet. "Stay," Riddick ordered. "I want to see inside her."

Vaako smirked from his position on the throne. He had been right, Riddick found Shana intriguing even as he made her scream and drop to her knees.

Toran climbed to his feet and started forward, but Girra blocked his path when the weapon-smith tried to get close. "Stop," Toran said with the hint of it being a command and a little more loudly than anyone had dared to speak to the Lord Marshal in quite a while.

Riddick turned his attention to Toran and Vaako felt Riddick's interest in the pair grow even more. "She's a weakness," Riddick said.

Toran didn't rise to the bait, at least not vocally, but Vaako was already probing their minds and knew Toran's thought. _Everyone has one, even the Lord Marshal._

Now it was Toran's turn under Riddick's powers. The man screamed and stumbled but stayed upright even as his nose and ears began to bleed. Girra made a soft whining noise but didn't move to interfere. Vaako felt Riddick's curiosity as he probed Toran's mind.

He saw Shana palm a knife and knew she would use it. Throw it at one of them, but Toran stopped her even as he was wiping blood from his nose. Then there was a knife in Toran's hand that he let fly in a direction he wasn't even looking. It hit a man lurking in the shadows in the neck. The noble dropped to the ground.

"Nice shot, but I would have preferred him alive," Riddick said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "But dead is just as well." 

The hounds were already moving toward the body. Girra got there first and the hound pulled the dagger from the man's throat and padded back toward Toran where he dropped the blade before returning to get his share of the snack. 

Vaako stood up from the throne as Riddick climbed the stairs and finally released his hold on the two assassins only when he sat down.

"Don't disappoint us," Vaako warned. "Or your death won't be instant but as drawn out as we can make it."

Toran and Shana looked at each other and then nodded. "We understand," they said together. "What do you want us to do, my Lord?" Shana asked as Toran bent down to retrieve his dagger.

"Find me Elementals and bring them here," Riddick said, grinning. "And it doesn't have to be in one piece."

Vaako stepped down from the throne and stood in front of Shana. He raised his hands to the side of her neck and when she didn't flinch, touched the purification marks. She hissed but when he removed his hands the marks were gone. 

"Wouldn't do for them to recognize what you are or who you belong to," he said. "I also need you to find me a computer tech--a planet hacker if you can find one--and I want him or her alive and healthy."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Vaako smirked and walked over to Toran and removed his purification marks. "The Lord Marshal liked his blades, Toran. Now a fighting staff," he said, "and you know what I like."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Vaako snorted, the humor evident in his voice when he spoke. "Go away, Toran."

"As you wish, my Lord." Toran said, bowing his head slightly before moving to turn around only to have his path was blocked by Girra again. "And the hound, my Lord?"

"Girra seems to like you," Vaako said, already walking back towards the throne. "Consider him a present, but he doesn't leave the ship yet."

~~~***~~~

Two weeks later their assassins were back on the Basilica with two Fire Elementals, well three if you counted the one that had died en-route. Of the other two, one was barely hanging onto life, the other was in much better shape but clearly missing an ear.

Vaako knew that tonight he was going to take Riddick. Pin his lover to the bed and make him scream his name. Though that would have to wait until after the interrogation was over.

He saw Riddick give him a look, but Vaako merely lifted an eyebrow as if to ask if he was wrong. 

_No,_ Riddick answered silently. _But it does seem like our little assassins had a little too much fun._

 _Yes,_ Vaako replied through their powers, _but they were exactly what we were looking for._

**~end~**


End file.
